


The Story of Frisk the Human

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Chara's not, Child Abuse, Child Death, Frisk dies a lot, Frisk doesn't like talking, Gen, Multiple Deaths, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Plz be nice?, Poor Frisk, Possible other tags may be added, asriel is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frisk is going to die. This was certain but, they didn't.... Told from Frisk's point of view, the story of their life!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction on here please don't be too harsh. If there's any spelling or grammer mistakes let me know please and thank you!. Thanks for reading hope you all enjoy!!

My name is Frisk, and I'm going to die. My mother is currently dragging my unconscious body up Mt. Ebott. I had spoken out loud to her, so she beat me until I passed out. I never even got to apologize. I had said "Mommy..." That's all I got to say, she told me she missed dad and before I thought about it... I started to tell her it was ok. Now my body is being dragged up a mountain. I slowly woke up looking around. We were almost at the top, I could probably catch her off guard and run but...I'm seven where would I go? I've never been outside my attic room. I have no friends to go to and the police would just send me back to mommy. The only education I have is from all the books and dictionaries up there. I hated my life anyway. So I did nothing as my mother dumped my small, broken body in a hole at the top of the mountain. "I'm ready," those were my last thoughts before I hit the ground.  
I woke up in a bed of yellow flowers. I was aware of many things. My chest hurt, a lot. It's hard to breathe. I'm covered in bruises and I can't feel my legs, did I break the bones? I can't even wiggle my toes. I wanted to call for help, but I am too scared. Mommy might come back. At some point I stopped breathing. "Oh!" Someone was there, it didn't sound like mommy though. "Stay alive I'm gonna get my mom!" I didn't care I was gonna go to sleep...  
"Will they be ok?" "Yes Asriel they will live but..." "But?" "They will never be able to walk again.." That was all I heard before I fell asleep again.  
I woke up and looked around. Where am I? "You're awake!" I saw a goat.. Kid next to me. I don't talk. "Howdy! I'm Asriel," they said. I try to sit up, but can't. An older goat walked in. "Oh! Good evening. I am Toriel I healed you to the best of my abilities. I am sorry though... It was not enough, you may never walk again." She said. I frown, I don't like that thought. I can't tell her though, I'm too afraid. I just lay there. "You are quite thin...are you hungry?" I nod. Asriel leaves to get food. "What is your name?" "..." I wont speak. He comes back with food. I eat as much as I can. "We made you something" he says. He motions to a chair with wheels. "So you can still move around!" Asriel said. He looks so happy. I nod in thanks I then fall asleep.  
"FrIsK!" I look around. There was a person who looked like me. Short brown hair, striped shirt, mine was blue and purple theirs was green and tan. The main difference was their scary red eyes. "YoU sHoUlD kIlL tHeM." I shake my head "no". "ThEy WiLl KiLl YoU!!"you don't care they've been so nice. They look deep in thought. "Do you wanna help them?" Their voice was nicer now. I nod. "Then go see Asgore. Find Undyne, she'll take you to him~" I nod. "Don't tell Tori ok?" I wander why. It has to be a surprise." I nod my agreement. I wake up sometime later.


	2. Frisk listens to voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Frisk listened to voices and wheels themself to Snowdin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SUCK at summarys lol sorry guys thanks for the kudos it really helps keep leaving them and let me know if I've misspelled or had a grammer error I'll try to update a lot again kudos really help boost my confidence cause I'm pretty sure I suck at writing ok this is long sorry BYIIIEEE enjoy the chapter I may post two today

I look around. No one was there, but some delicious looking pie was by the bed. I decide to save it for later. I see the kid in the coner and wave. They wave back and I attempt to climb into my wheel chair. I manage with the help of my floaty friend. "They're sleeping so now's the perfect time," they said. "I wanna write a note." I whispered scared of pain from talking out loud, scared someone will hurt me again. "Fine..." They got me paper and pencil. I write "Thanks for all the nice things and yummy food, I'm gonna find Asgore to help you all" I then wheel out of my room and slide the note under Tori's door. "What's your name?" I whisper. "Chara" I smile. Chara helped me down the stairs. I wheel myself to the door at the end of the basement. With Chara's help I got the door open and leave.  
It was COLD! There was snow everywhere! Monsters tried to fight me but I think they felt bad cause I was in a chair with wheels. Chara's been nervous since we passed a bridge with bars. They kept saying something wasn't right. They got more nervous after we passed a funny lamp. We passed a lot of weird things. They said they were puzzles. I found a yellow glowy thing and touched it. It was warm. I had no trouble with snow because there was no,snow in my path. I see a town in the distance. Snowdin. I wheel myself to it. There's a short skeleton with a blue hoodie, black shorts, and pink slippers with socks, standing next to a tall skeleton in a weird outfit at the entrance. The short skeletons hood is up.I freeze. What if they hurt me? I look for Chara but they're not there. I slowly wheel myself toward them.


	3. Frisk Meets the Skelebros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets Sans and Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya I'd try two today this is on wattpad too now if that's easier I have a friend named Sonya proof reading this now to make things easier

When I'm close enough to hear, the taller skeleton speaks. "HELLO! MY BROTHER TELLS ME YOU ARE HUMAN!" I hesitantly nod. "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he holds out his hand, I shakily take it. I don't like how loud he is. "I'm sans" the little skeleton waved. "SO HUMAN! I SPARED YOU OF THE PUZZLES AS IT APPEARS YOU ARE UNABLE TO WALK" "papyrus..." The shorter skeleton warned. "PLEASE COME TO OUR HOUSE SO WE MAY HEAL YOU" I look for Chara. They're still gone, so I nod my head yes. The taller skeleton then turns and walks away. I follow. Sans? Walks behind me. Papyrus helps me inside and offers me spaghetti. I nod my head ok. He leaves. "Hey...kiddo mind if I see what's wrong?" I shake my head no. "Alright well... M'not the best healer k? Don't expect too much..." I say nothing. His eye glows blue as he uses his magic to heal me. "I'm sorry kid I can't... This is permanent" I look down. Papyrus comes back in. "SANS? DID YOU HEAL THEM? MAY WE TAKE THEM TO UNDYNE NOW?!" He hands me spaghetti. I take a bite and gag. "No...I can't paps, its permanent." "Oh... I WILL HAVE TO INFORM UNDYNE THAT THEY CAN'T DO PUZZLES!" I perk up at the mention of Undyne. "Paps...maybe we shouldn't take this one to Undyne." "WHY NOT?" "They can't walk, which means they're pretty much helpless. "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND" "You'd be sending a helpless child to their death." "UNDYNE WOULD NEVER...""Yes she would paps....." Papyrus looks upset. "I WILL NEED TO THINK THEY HUMAN MAY SLEEP IN MY BED TONIGHT" I look between the two of them. "Paps...one of us has to carry them up." "I KNOW! HUMAN I AM GOING TO PICK YOU UP NOW!" I nod. He picks me up, and takes me upstairs laying me in a racecar bed. "SLEEP TIGHT HUMAN" As soon as he left Chara appeared. "You need to leave NOW" they said. "Why?" I whisper. "Just TRUST me" I frown not liking that answer. The door opened and Chara disappeared. I hid under the blanket afraid I had been heard. "Hey kiddo..." Sans sits on the edge of the bed. "Whatcha hidin for? Am I that scary?" I peek out. "Jeez kid you look BONE-tired" I realize sans made a joke and giggle before I stopped it. I see my mistake and instantly close my eyes waiting for the pain. "Kid... I'm not gonna hurtcha." I slowly open my eyes. "Heh... Knock knock" I frown. "You're s'possed to say who's there" "w-who's there?" I whisper. I see his grin widen "who" I am confused. "Next say who who " "who....who" I whisper "owl read ya a bedtime story if you say please" I laugh at that. He laughs too. Maybe Chara's wrong, Sans is nice. I say "please?" He reaches for my head, I flinch. I feel his hand in my hair ruffling it. I smile. "Sure thing kiddo" I try to,sit up. He helps me. "Ever here the story of the fluffy bunny?" I shake my head no. "Alright" he pulls a colorful book out. He sits next to me and begins reading, "Once apon a time, in a far away land there once, was a bunny..." He continued reading while I fell asleep listening to this wonderful story of a fluffy bunny.


	4. Frisk's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a conversation with Chara and we find out more about Frisk's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please lemme know what you guys think and enjoy

I wake up and look around, Chara is glaring. They see I'm awake. "What. The. HELL?!" I flinch. "What part of they're dangerous do you not understand?!"I can not speak so I just shake. "I'm sorry ok? It's just... Please leave?" I am thinking about what they said. They never told me the skeletons were dangerous. "Frisk? Did you hear me?" I nod slowly. The door opens and sans is there. "Hey kiddo someone talkin?" I shake my head and notice he's not looking at me. He's looking where Chara had been. He makes a thoughtful noise. He looks at me, sockets black. I am very scared. I hide, only peeking out enough to see him. "Just do me a favor, and don't listen to anyone with red eyes" Then he went back to normal. "Heh sorry kiddo, didn't mean ta scare ya" he came up to the bed and I ducked under the covers the best I could. "Kid... C'mon throw me a bone" I peek out. "There you are" I smile "I'm gonna pick you up now k?" I nod. He picks me up. "You don't like talkin huh?" I shake my head no. "Why?" I look away not wanting to answer. "You don't gotta answer." I nod. He puts me in my chair. "HUMAN!" I flinch not used to papyrus's loud voice. "HOW DID YOU SLEEP." I shrink down and as I do I see chara shaking they're head. I wanna ask why they think,the skeletons are dangerous. Sans is staring where they are too. Does he see them? "BROTHER? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" ".....fine" he sounded mad. I try to shrink back farther. Chara grinned and disappeared. I was trembling. "HUMAN? WHY ARE YOU SHAKING?!" I don't answer. "Kid?" I'm not at they're house. I'm home, in my attic. "WHERE ARE YOU DEMON!" I'm hiding in my closet, well it's a box that I keep my p.j's ,the only other clothes I own. I feel mommy grab my throat. "How DARE you hide from your mother?!" I whimper, she throws me. I hit a wall. I curl up and try to wait out the kicking that comes. Pl-please m-" what I was going to say is cut off as I'm slapped... Hard. "Don't speak to me!" I wait out the beatings luckily not getting broken bones. I pass out happy to be rid of the pain


	5. Bath time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk finds out why sans has a hood and takes a bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at this

When I open my eyes I see two skeletons in front of me. "ARE YOU OK HUMAN?!" I squeak and curl up using my hands to pull my legs to my chest, ready for the kicking to start again. "Paps.... maybe don't yell around them." "Do you think I am scaring them?" "Yeah" "human I am sorry I frightened you" I flinch as someone touches me. "C'mon kiddo it's ok, me an paps won't hurtcha" I peek out of my shell, I notice I'm on the floor. "Hey there kiddo" Sans is smiling I uncurl my body using my hands to move my legs. He picks me up and places me in my chair. Papyrus gives me spaghetti. I try to eat it but gag. It tastes like old shoe. Papyrus looks so hopeful. "Hey bro I'm gonna put them to bed, I think they need more rest." "Very well I'll get ready to go to my training" Sans picked me up. After he took me to my room he produced a hamburger and French fries from nothing. "Here I know paps isn't the greatest cook" I eat it happily. "So..." I look at him. "What happened" he says softly. "Mommy hurt me..." I whisper. He lowers his head. "Why is your hood always on?" "Heh.... Dad hurt me" "Can I see?" I pull myself up with my hands. "Why don't we go take a bath" I nod He picks me up and takes me to the bathroom. He ran the water. I was having trouble getting out of my clothes. "Let me help ya kiddo" He pulled my shirt off. I know he sees all the lines mommy left on me. He sucks in a breath. "How old are ya kid?" "7" I hear him whisper "so young" He takes his hood off. There's a big crack in his head it splits in several places stopping just high enough for him to hide it under his hood. "Who did that?" I touch it, its not deep but sans flinches. "My dad... I asked why he was experi....Hurting us when I was 15" "I'm sorry your daddy hurt you... Mommy said she missed daddy I said mommy... And then she hurt me till I fell asleep and she took me up the mountain while I was sleeping and pushed me in." I'm barely seeing Sans I'm seeing mommy do it again. "K...kid!" I blink and sand is in front of me. "S-sans?" He hugged me. I freeze before hugging back crying. "Don't do that to me kiddo.... I like ya too much to loose ya" "loose me?" "Yeah you had this blank stare, you looked really hurt, you were so lost in thought you almost stopped breathing" "o-oh... Sorry" "It's alright let's getcha cleaned up k?" "Ok" Sans puts me in the tub and begins to wash me.


	6. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it introducing UNDYNE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :3

When we're done he takes me to the couch. "What do you wanna watch?" "I don't know..." "Ok" he puts in a movie. "SAMS?!" I flinch. The door opens. "Sorry I forgot to lower my voice tiny human." "Its ok paps, what happened to training?" "Undyne asked me to come here instead" "paps.... Please tell me she's not...""Alright Papyrus! Ready to train?!" I shrink back in the couch the best I can. A fish lady came in, she just states at me. "Undyne..." Sans said "is that a human?" She asked. "Yes! Please keep your voice down undyne they are frightened easily" suddenly there's a spear in her hand. "Undyne no! They are our friend!" Papyrus seems like he's trying to keep his voice down as he steps in front of me. I felt sans take my hand and suddenly I was transported to somewhere else. I felt really sick. "Sorry kiddo I shoulda asked first but I needed to get you out right then and there." I'm layimg on the ground I don't have my chair so I can not walk. I'm wet, but not cold. "Where are we?" I whisper. "We're in waterfall, I had to get us out, paps will be keepin Undyne busy. We're gonna see an old friend." I look around. The ceiling is dripping and there's a statue close by. I see umbrellas. "Could you put and umbrella above the statue?" Sans smiles. "Sure kid" he grabbed one, a red one, and put it above the statue. A really pretty song plays. I smile. "You sure are weird kid" he picks me up. "alright we gotta keep moving" I nod. He takes me to a boat with a person in a cape. I can't see any of them. "Hotland" and the boat was off. "Tralala I'd say beware the man who speaks in hands but you already know that tralala" Then we were there, he picked me up and went inside a big building. "Alphys!" I flinch "sorry kiddo" a yellow dinosaur appeared. "S-sans! Is-is that a human?" I try to hide in his jacket. "Yes. Look. I'm here to collect that favor Al" "o-oh! Ok what d-do you need?" "Watch the kid, if something happens to them" his eyes go black. It scares me but I know he won't hurt me. "You'll have a bad time" "G-g-got It" Sans looked around. "They're paralyzed from the waist down" "oh no, h-how...""don't ask" she nods. She leads Sans to a cube and pushed a button. It became a bed. "Undyne CAN NOT know they're here got it?" She nods "ye-yes" he puts me on the bed, and ruffles my hair. "Be good kid, I'll be back" he pressed his teeth to my head. I smile not understanding the gesture but happy anyways, then he was gone. "D-do you l-like anime?" I shrug. "H-h-here" they play a movie. I watch it but I don't get most of it. I'm falling asleep. There were 3 loud bangs. I'm scared. Alphys gets the door. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" I shrink back."t-t-t-they're not h-here" "Don't lie Al" "Un-Undyne please...." "We need their soul" "S-sans asked me to protect them..." "Sans is a traitor! They both are" "They're your f-friends!" "They were my friends" they continue fighting. I see Chara. "C-Chara?" "I tried to warn you Frisk" "b-but sans didn't hurt me..." "No but he LEFT you" "he had too" "you sure you're only 7?" "Chara? Why'd you try to get me to kill people?" "It's fun" "you were trying to get me killed, weren't you...?" They look away. "You're too clever to be 7.... SHIT! undyne's coming" I close my eyes and cover them waiting for the pain. "There you are!" I feel a sharp pain then I feel nothing, I'm floating, there's a button that says continue and one that says reset. Chara is telling me to push reset, but I want to continue. I touch the button and everything goes white.


	7. Back at the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has awoken back in the snow by the save point, but what has changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, school and work are killing me

I open my eyes. I'm back at the yellow glowy thing. I look around and see Chara. "Frisk why didnt you reset?!" They said. "I didn't want to" they growl and are gone. I look at the dirt path cleared for,me and smile knowing Sans and Papyrus were waiting at the other end. "Chara if you're there, you're my friend, and if you think of me as one don't hurt anyone." Then I wheeled to Sans and Papyrus as quick as possible. Just like last time paps greeted me in his loud voice. I wasn't scared now. Everything repeated itself except Sans, he was quiet. After Papyrus took me to bed I was surprised to see that Chara did not appear, the door opened and Sans came in sitting on the bed. "Hey Frisk..." I am confused. I don't think I ever told him my name. "How did you..." "I heard you talking to Chara." "Oh, Sans? What happened? I was at that place the, I felt pain right here" I motioned where it was. "Then it was black and It's like only you, me, and Chara remember what happens". "Heh, that's the most I think I've heard you speak, but to answer your question...you went back in time, no one remembers... 'cept us" "oh... So pappy might..." "Yeah... Don't worry kiddo I won't let that happen again ok?" I nod. He grabs the fluffy bunny. "I know you've heard it...." "That's ok it's good" He cleared his throat. "Once apon time..." Things continued as normal until papyrus said he was going Undyne's. "Paps... Listen if you bring Undyne here she'll hurt Frisk. You don't want that right?" "....NO I DO NOT VERY WELL, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS! SHALL MAKE SURE UNDYNE DOES NOT MEET FRISK" "Thanks paps." I smiled watching him leave. Sans has been comfortable enough to leave his hood down and pun. Papyrus HATES pun, but his laugh is funny. "NYEH HEH! THAT WAS RATHER FUNNY FRISK! GOOD JOB!" he laughed as I put a whoopie cushion on his seat. Sans pulled me from my memories. "Hey kiddo want some Grillby's?" I nod sneaking a peak at the scar on his head, why would his dad do that? I decided not to worry about it and instead focus on right now. I'm happy. I may be 7, but I know if I needed to save Sans or Papyrus I would. I have a good life here and I'm not sure I'll ever want to leave.


	8. Guess Who's Back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne's back! And still a bitch. Pardon my language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to post everyday but it's senior week and I'm a senior which means very little time to do anything else

I've been here for a while, Papyrus assumed I didn't know how to talk. So he trys to make me talk. His attempts are funny.Sans gave me a bed in his room. He reads both me and Papyrus Fluffy Bunny every night. I wake up and look at my wheel chair, its right by my bed. Sans put brakes on it so I can climb into it easier. So I climb into my chair and wheel myself down the ramp Sans made. I go to my spot by the couch and watch t.v. I watch a robot play a game. "Hey kiddo" I squeak startled by Sans "Hi...." "I took a break from work to check on you" "I'm fine, a little hungry though." Hr produced from air again. "So.... Why dontcha talk 'round Papyrus?" "I'm scared" Sans looks hurt. "Kiddo no one's gonna hurtcha"I don't answer. "Kid?"I felt something touch me and I flinch. Sans is in front of me in an instant."Frisk...I would never hurt you.." I look away scared of upsetting him. "Frisk... Please... I've never hurt you before right?" I think, he's right he's never hurt me. Sans isn't scary. "You're right , I'm sorry" His face softened and he smiled. "It's ok kiddo" he ruffled my hair and I giggle I begin to eat happily. KNOCK KNOCK. Someone banged on the door. "Who's there~" I snort knowing Sans was getting ready for a joke. "Undyne!!" I stop eating and look at Sans. His,eyes are dark. "Kiddo go to our room quick ok?" I nod and , leaving my food,on our couch side table, I quickly roll up the ramp "Undyne who~" "OPEN THIS DOOR SANS!" I wheel myself into the closet. "That's not how a knock knock joke works!" I hear a big bang. "I like that door!" "Why aren't you at work?" "I'm takin a break" "There's a rumor going around that You're harboring a human" "nah, me an paps ain't harboring anything" "Then what's that?" "My food, ideas hungry" "hmph then you won't mind if I look around a bit?" "Sure go ahead" I hear a lot of banging. "What's this ramp for?" "I'm too lazy to walk up the stairs" "I don't believe you" "Stay outta paps room" "SHUT UP!!" I'm shaking in my closet she reminds me of mommy. There's more banging then I hear Dan's door slammed open. I am glad the closet can hide me. "See? No human" I hear a growl then feel chills up my spine just before the handle goes blue and it jiggles. "Unlock it" "It doesn't have a lock" "you better listen" "Look at the door, it doesn't have a lock" A bright blue spear pierces through the door almost stabbing me. "Hey! I have valuable stuff in there!" The spear disappeared then there's an eye. "I KNEW it!" "Undyne please listen to reason..." "REASON?! This human is the last soul we need to break the barrier!" "They can't walk Undyne......please show some mercy" "MERCY?! to a HUMAN?!" I am terrified as the door is yanked off its hinges. Suddenly there's a wall of bones in front of me. "Sans... If you do this, I will kill you both, you'll be a traitor," "sorry but the kid needs me" "Last chance" "They're not a bad kid" "Your funeral" I see spears go for sans but he blocks it. I wheel through the bones but I only make it halfway before my hp, that's what sans calls it, is at 0 I am crying. The sharp bones had been stabbing me, the ones at angles piercing my chest and legs the other ones just stabs my hands, "FRISK!!" I see Sans snap then the bones are gone and he's holding me " "what were you thinking kiddo?" I cough, "I thought I could save you" He's crying I see his hand glow but I'm falling asleep. "Sans....look I'm sorry ok? But we needed their souls everyone can go free" "THEY WERE PARALYZED!" I close my eyes. "C'mon kiddo don't give up, lemme heal you.... Please." But I've lost my determination.


	9. DETERMINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk must become determined or else they'll never be able to reset, but can they do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! Sorry it's taken so long but I'm back and plan to spoil with three chapters today and tomorrow, can I do it? NO clue lol I will try thanks to all readers for being patient as always let me know if there is spelling or grammer errors and enjoy!

I open my eyes and look around and notice a few things. One. It's not the black I'm used to, instead everything's the same. And two. I'm floating. I look down and see Sans holding my body, sobbing. Papyrus comes in. "Undyne? What are you.... FRISK!!!" I watch him run to my body, Sans doesn't move. "Nonononononono..." Papyrus keeps saying no sometimes adding this can't be happening in. Undyne guides my soul into a container. Both Sans and Papyrus have tears streaming down their face. "I'm ok!" I try to tell them, but no one hears me. I float down next to them "Sans? Pappy? I'm fine" I say. "Frisk... They can't hear you ." I look at chara. "Why?" "They're not determined enough" I frown watching Undyne pull Papyrus from my body. "Come on Paps let's get this soul to King Asgore. "N-no......NO! Why... Why would you kill them?" "I had to Papyrus, thats my job... You should be happy, we can be free now" undyne said. "I don't WANT to be free if it means loosing Frisk!" That shicked me. Wouldn't he want to be free? "Why...." Sans said . "Why what bonehead?" Undyne asked. "Why haven't they reset yet?!" "Woah calm down there bud what's a "rest"" Undyne had her hands up the container with my soul on the ground. "Shut up! C'mon kiddo...reset or somethin just come back... Please kid... I'm beggin ya" "Jeeze chill out Sans it was just a human" "No! They were my friend Undyne!" Sans was really upset. "Brother .... I understand how upset you are but, the human will not be coming back" I see a tear slide down Paps cheek as he says it. "Yes they will! I just.... Gotta give em a lil more time is all" "Sans...." Papyrus started. "Leave him Paps, he'll come to his senses soon." "But..." She dragged him out of the room.   
I watched the days go by, people came in and tried to cheer him up, but they left. He never moved, not even to eat or sleep, he just held my body. I watched Papyrus build a home on the surface and try to get Sans to move. It never worked. Chara seems to have gotten bored and gone somewhere else. I'm bored too, but at least everyone is happy.... "Brother... Your hp is going down please... Eat. I dont care if it is grillby's or even ketchup just... Eat" "It won't matter Papyrus" sans mumbled. "Soon.... Soon they'll reset and it wont m-matter" "Brother please... Enough I'm worried about you you must eat... I am sorry but Frisk won't be coming back" Papyrus looks really upset. I feel so bad... Sans is getting hurt because of me but.... I can't reset. I dont have my buttons. "Kiddo..." I look up thinking he saw me. "I know you're here somewhere... I know you want us to be happy... But.. Truth is I don't wanna be happy without ya so.. Do me a favor and reset?" I am cring I want to but I can't... I see Sans start sobbing as Papyrus comforts him. I HAVE to reset I feel... DETERMINED. Theres a flash of light and my buttons appear I quickly hit reset, and everything goes white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first is done two to go and I have all day today (Sunday) and tomorrow its 12 am and I don't plan on sleeping so stay tuned till next time and remember stay DETERMINED


	10. All the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has reset but what's different? Will it all be the same or will Sans be mad because she didn't reset sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one today the first was at 12 am now this is at 11 pm so hope you guys enjoy and as always let me know about spelling and grammer sorry the third is not happening I have a headache and I'm reeeaaalllly tired

I wake up in the yellow bed of flowers, I hurt so much, I forgot how this felt. I wait for Asriel to come and the rest plays out normally for the most part. I fell asleep and woke up to Toriel and Asriel, but I didn't feel scared for some reason. I actually wanted a knife to... NO I wont hurt Tori. I don't know what's wrong with me. "Tori?" "Yes my child?" She said as she made pie. "I need to leave" she turned to me. "You can't" "why?" She looks nervous. "This is your home my child" "......" I don't dare to say more, I don't wanna be hurt.   
I know it's been too long. I've spent a whole nother week here than last time! He's going to worry. I see Tori go down stairs. "Hey Azzy?" "Yeah Frisk?" "Can you tell me what she's doing?" I ask from my chair. "Sure! Here" he hands me a walkie talkie when he leaves. I look around the living room. "Chara?" "Yes~" I hear their voice in the back of my head" "are you in my head?" "Yes, I am the one keeping you from being afraid" "wow thanks chara!" I hear the talkie. "Asriel to Frisk come in Frisk" "what do you see?" "Mom's talking to someone behind the door." I think he moved closer, I can here them now. "Knock knock" I light up. That's Sans! "Who's there?" "Goat" "goat who?" "I GOAT a question for you" I hear laughter. "Hey....Lady? Did a human child fall down?" He sounded so sad. "Why do you want to know?" "Erm... Because... Welll... Let's call it a hunch" "well I am sorry but your hunch was wrong, no humans have fallen down" I pressed the talk button "Asriel? Can you get me to that person?" "Uh....... Why?" "I... Ppplllleeaasssseee Azzy?" "Well......I can't open the door but... I can let them know you're here" "that'll work" I hear him speak, "hey mom? Can I take Frisk out to get fresh air?" "Asriel? When did you..." I hear her tounge click "alright just.... Be careful you know how fragile they are" "Alright mom" As he's leaving I hear "Frisk huh....?" I know Sans will wait. Asriel comes back and takes me out to play with the froggits.  
As we were sleeping I feel someone gently touch my shoulder. I wake up looking around for Asriel, I see Sans. I grin and hug him. "Hey kiddo ready to go?" I nod. He grabs my wheel chair and my hand and before I could say anything, I was at his place. I threw up. "Sorry.... It can be pretty nauseating." I am crying now "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry" "what for?" "For not being able to reset sooner." He held me "hey.. Hey its ok what did you mean "not being able to?" "I.. My buttons weren't there but then you were really upset and I felt like I really needed to" "it's ok kiddo I understand" as he held me I felt the need to hurt him but.... I cant..... I won't not when he's holding me like he'll never let me go. "I thought you'd never come back" I snuggle closer. I feel him take me to our room and lay me in bed, tucking me in. He read me fluffy bunny and I fell asleep quickly.   
The next morning I wake up to sans curled prospectively around my small body. "SANS?!" I smile at that voice. The door opens and there's pappy. "BROTHER?" He walks to me. "Who are you?" He seems confused "Frisk" I'd offer him my hand but its stuck in san's hug. "He has been sleeping for too long!" He shakes sans, me as well. He opened his eye and it was glowing blue, suddenly Papyrus is against a wall. The arm holding me tightens. "S-sans? Brother? Let me go please?" His eyes go back to normal and lets me go. "S-sorry Paps I'm a lil protective of Frisk" "um... What exactly are they?" Paps asked "Human, don't tell Undyne about them... Please I'm beggin ya Paps..." "Well......alright Sans" "Thanks"


	11. More on Frisk's mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about Frisk's mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. We got SO busy I just scheduled all my college courses, almost got kicked out of my house, you know the usual I'm sorry. I'll try to update a lot but no promises

Sans let me go and got up, and put me in my wheelchair." "Sans why does the human need a chair with wheels? Are they lazy?" "No Paps they can't walk.... At all" "Oh I see....I uhh......I SHALL GO MAKE BREAKFAST!!" Papyrus left and Sans wheeled me downstairs. "So.... You seem more confident than normal....." I attempt to tell him the reason for that is Chara but I cant, my mouth won't make the sounds. "Hey... Kiddo... I didn't mean that as a bad thing... Its a good thing... Ok?" I nod. He sets me on the couch and goes into the kitchen. "Why won't you let me tell Sans?" I whisper asking Chara "He didn't need to know~" they sound different...like they're planning something. "Hey kiddo who ya talk in to?" Once again I try to tell him I cant, so I shake my head. "Kid..." Then Papyrus asks me a million questions. Then the day Undyne killed me, the last time, comes. Sans has me in a weird shed at the house. "Let's go!" Chara said. "No sans said to stay here." "You're such a good kid... Why? Grown ups HURT you! I've seen your memories I know you've been hurt" "but Sans would never hurt me...." "How do you know?" "Because he won't...." Suddenly everything is black and then... I'm in my attic. I am reading my dictionary. "COME HERE YOU BRAT!" I put my book up and quickly curl in my ball. Momma came up and kicked me. She brought my food, it looks like poop, smells gross, and there's very little of it. I look at her. "EAT. IT. YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" She hits me hard... I eat the stuff. I think I'm five... I don't know. I threw up on her shoes, the food didn't wanna stay down. "Frisk..." I cower mommy is scariest when shes quiet. "LOOK.AT.ME" I look at her. She hits me so hard I land on my back. She rolls me over and lifts up my shirt. Then it feels as though my skin is being peeled up. I scream and then sleep comes. I open my eyes and look around. I don't recognize this place, It's not my attic. I look down. Why am I in a wheel chair? Why's there dust all over this place?"


	12. Chara's evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much describes it, but yes Chara is evil and has done something so cruel it hurts me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREPARE FOR FEELS! this chapter hurts my feels so you guys may wanna brace yourselves It'll be short but ouch and so will the next chapter

Why's there an angry looking skeleton in a blue hoodie and red dusty scarf? I try to curl in on myself, why can't I move my legs? I look at him scared for my life. I dare not speak. "Heh.....kid.... It's a little late to be scared.... Don't ya think?" I am shaking, what if he hirts me like momma. "Stop that!" He's crying? "You can't do that!" He sobs "You can't kill my brother and act like you're scared of me!" I am confused. I would never kill anybody. He looks into my eyes and sighs, "I don't think that devil was you, was it kid...." He got closer, I shrank back. "Frisk.... I-I won't...." He sighed again. " I'm not gonna hurtcha" I'm not sure I trust him. "Just tell me what happened ok?" He looks familiar.... I whimper as a sharp pain pierces my head. "please.... Don't make me kill ya kiddo..." I am terrified... I don't wanna die! "Kid... C'mon throw me a bone, talk to me...." "Wh-who are y-you?" I whisper. "What're you talkin about? It's me, Sans" "I-I'm s-s-sorry....I don't..k-know w-who you are" "Kid..." "Please don't kill me" I quickly say. "I won't kill ya kiddo I swear..." It felt like my head split open then I couldn't move. I could see and hear, but not move. "Pathetic" that was my voice... But it wasn't... It was MEAN. My body was thrown against a wall. "YOU'RE the one who killed my brother" the voice laughed "Haha, smart.... For a comedian" "Chara? Right? You're the red eyes devil who followed frisk and every child who fell in the underground" the skeleton sounds mad. "Good guess" I felt my face stretch into a smile. I see this big skeleton animal thing. "Ah ah ah~ you don't wanna kill Frisk.... Do you?" It disappears "get out of their body!" He lools so upset one eye is gone the other glowing blue. "Hhmmm... No" "Frisk if you can hear me..... Fight back!" I see a knife in my hands and it was thrown through the air. The skeleton dodges as I try to regain control of my body... I loose. I am thrown against another wall and I feel HEAVY. I don't wanna hurt him. I feel a sharp pain in my head and I see him standing next to a tall skeleton... I KNOW them.... Why can't I remember? He hits me against another wall. I see a lot of pictures, Sans.... SANS his name's sans he's my da... Friend. I am determined to save him.


	13. Ouch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouch just..., ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting about this I actually have a lot done I just forget to type it up I'm so sorry

I suddenly have my body back. My head hurts... Really bad. I think Chara's really angry. "S-sans..." I say. "Frisk! Thank God you're back" he sounds so happy. "Sans.. I don't wanna hurt you..." "I know kiddo.... I know" I think.... I know how to fix this but.... I'm scared. I feel myself loose control for a second and I gather all my determination. "Sans.." My voice shakes. "Kill...m-me" I am shaking. I see his eyes go black. "No..." "I-I cant keep Chara back..." I am scared but I'll come back. I sniff holding tears back. "You're only seven..... You shouldn't be making that choice." He sounds so upset and the lights in his eyes are still gone. I am crying now. "Please..... Just... Just do it... Before I hurt you" this is so hard to do. "Baby bones.... No...I'd rather kill myself" I can no longer control my arms I need to hurry. Chars is wheeling me forward. "You have to, I'm looking control... Please" "promise you'll come back." Tears are sliding down his head "I promise" I say. *he closes his eyes completely and the skeleton animal thing is back. It opens its mouth gathering light. "B-baby bones... Listen, so I know its you....Papyrus is missing two ribs k? One left one right. When you see me... Tell me what he's missing" I nod. The light comes at me. I don't feel anything, I'm just back at my buttons. I see Sans fall to the ground and the skeleton thing turns to him gathering light. His head is down. I try to hit the reset button but Chars pushes me down. "You!! Little! SHIT!!!" I flinch feeling Chara beat me up. I see sans disappear in a cloud of dust as it fires. Then Chara kicks my face and I sleep for a bit. When I wake up they're gone. I hit reset. It goes white, even though I'm in tons of pain I look for Chars. I find them giving me a mean look in the corner of the room. I with and relax. This time I thought Asriel wouldn't make it.


	14. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk is home again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyyy I'm not dead

I wake up in my bed... But how? I should be at Tori's but I'm not. Sans comes in. "Kid! You're awake" "Sans?v he seems kinda... Different. He gives me food then waits then leaves. I wander why he's....Ooooh I forgot to tell him pappy is missing two ribs. I wait for him to come back but he doesn't. Not till night. As soon as he comes in I say "pappy is missing two ribs sorry I forgot" he hugs me "Despite everything its you" I giggle as holds me. Papyrus comes in holding spaghetti and tea. "OH HUMAN! YOU ARE AWAKE!" He puts the food down. "I MUST TELL UNDYNE!" Sans quickly says "No!! Papyrus if you love me you won't tell" papyrus looks away guiltily. "Uummm I do love you brother... But she is waiting downstairs for me to tell her when the human woke up...." Sans sighs "lemme talk to her" then they leave. When they come back Undyne gas a spear and aims. I close my eyes waiting, but it never comes. I open them and her spear is gone. "Nya! Fight me human!!" I shake my head no terrified" she throws me a dagger much like the one Charaused to kill...... I flinch as far from the knife as possible and Sans tenses. "I-I don't wanna hurt anybody" I whisper. She growls again and stomps out then a loud noise is heard. When she stomps back in she points at me glaring and said "you! Are under house arrest! You can not leave this house or do ANYTHING unless I know about it got it?!" I nod and she leaves. Sans seems much more relaxed. Papyrus says "I um am going to check on Undyne! But don't you worry human for I THE GREAT PAPYRUS am sure you two will be the best of friends!" Then he leaves too. "Sans? How did I get here?" He smiles an says "I knew where you first appear when you reset so I,teleported beyond the door and found you bleeding out on the ground I healed you and took you back here." "What about Assy?" "I didn't see anyone" "oh..." "Is there a problem?" I shake my head, I kinda miss Asriel but I will be fine for now.


	15. Baby bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans may be getting a little too attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL well hello everyone long story short i lost every password i had and have recently managed to get back in here. Lets see if i remember the rest of this i lost all my written papers so from memory it is! Enjoy! I am sorry yall had to wait a year

Too many days passed for me to count. Undyne likes to teach me how to fight in my chair. She says im more like a weird looking monster than a human. We are currently having a snowball fight, and i am loosing. "Is that all ya got?! C'mon Frisk you can do better!" I managed to hit her once. "THAT'S GOOD TINY HUMAN!" papyrus yells. Sans is sitting on our porch steps keeping an eyesocket on me. I shiver getting cold. "Hey baby bones? Why dont we go inside" he says. I nod still not comfortable talking around the other two. He wheels me inside and covers me with a blue blanket covered in pictures of bones, it's my favorite blanket. I snuggle into it and sans brings me a grilled cheese sandwitch. "Here ya go" he puts it on the tray he attached to my chair. He has been learning to cook for a while now. Papyrus and Undyne come in and we watch mettaton on tv. "NYEH HEH HEH THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!" Pappy yells. I flinch but have been getting used to his loud yells. I yawn. " I think its time for bed kiddo" i nod and sans takes me to my bed he tucks me in and reads me my story. "Sweet dreems" i smile and fall asleep. I wake up and hear whispering. "Sans what do we do moral is falling fast here, more and more monsters are giving up" I think thats undyne. "Well what should i do? Let asgore have frisk? Thats never going to happen" sans sounds angry. "I didn't... I didn't mean that sans i know what he'll do even if everyone is saved it wouldn't be right to force frisk to give their life for ours." Undyne sounds upset. "We'll figure something out Undyne we always do" sans says. I fall back asleep and think tomorrow I'll go find this Asgore and ask him to help make Sans and Undyne happy. I wake up before sans and everyone else and i begin wheeling my way out the door. I am technically under house arrest still so I may get in trouble but i try anyways. I make it as far as the edge of snowdin before one of the guard dogs finds me. He sniffs and I flinch back. Suddenly i feel a sharp pain. I am bleeding. I look up at the dog. Then I'm back at my buttons. I try to remember the last time i saved and fail. So I get ready to hit continue when Chara ambushes me. I struggle and accidentally hit reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short and im sorry but i need time to get in the swing of things


End file.
